The Colosseum Part 2 Ch: 2
Silas was being lead into a dark corridor by Kore. Since it was underground underneath the prison cells, it smelt like wet dogs and cats mixed with sweat. The further they went the more it smelled. It became dark and damp, the source of light that they had was the ball of fire that Kore created with her magic. "So how's it been?", Silas said trying to end the awkward silence. "Well lets see, I'm trapped on an island that host evil gladiator matches. My father is a lunatic and oh yeah I'm trying to start a rebellion to defeat my father, everything is peachy", Kore said. "It's nice to see that your still thinking about the positive things". "Do you think you can succeed where so many failed, Silas?". "I won't know until I try. Besides I made a promise to defeat Ouranos, I have to get off of this island no matter what". "She must be something great". "Who?". "The girl your fighting for". "Emiley, I will be with her when I'm out of here", Silas missed Emiley. The smell of her hair, the taste of her lips, , the way her eyes changed colors,and the way she looked at him. Soon we'll be together, he thought. They finally reached the end of the hall, all that was there was a wall nothing else. Kore placed her hand on the wall, the lighted up and it opened revealing a small circular room. Inside the room are five other people: Albenius Herb, leader of he satyrs and fauns. Raskos, leader of the laistrygonian giants. Contumax, leader of the centaurs. Davos, leader of the Cyclops'. And finally Selene, daughter of Cybelle, leader of the Amazons of the Colosseum. "It's about time you arrived", Selene said. Silas doesn't feel very comfortable around her. Mainly because she is his girlfriend's older sister and that they look so much alike. The main differences is that Selene has long black hair while Emiley has long brown hair. And the biggest difference is that Emiley is sweet, kind, and brings joy. Selene on the other hand is the exact opposite. While most children of Cybelle refuse to fight, Selene loves to fight. "Calm down Selene, I made it here in time didn't I", Silas responded. "You two need to get along somehow", Albenius said stroking his goatee. "Men you are all the same, once we escaped I'm going to search for the Amazons". "Good, then I will no longer have to deal with you". "Keep it up son of the sea god, your just lucky you were fighting Raskos earlier, I would not have shown you the same mercy". "I know you wouldn't have. And you Raskos! You almost killed me out there". "I had to make it look believable didn't I. Besides Liniuse decided not to kill you", Raskos said. "This time", Kore said. "My father is growing impatient, if Silas doesn't kill anyone in the next tournament he's going to kill him". "Then I'm going to have to escape before then". "It won't be easy, remember what Lung Fae said, your going to have to unite everyone. That just doesn't mean get them to join the rebellion but your going to have to work together, all of you. That means you must get Spartacus and his men to join". "You don't think we tried!", Davos said focusing his one eye on Kore. "The former god of the arena refuses to join, he has lost all purpose". "But you guys need him if we're to escape!". "I will try talking to him, is this it for tonight ?" , Silas said. "No, we also need the hyperborean giant", Albenius said. "We have a hyperborean here! Why hasn't anyone told me". "Because Liniuse keeps him imprisoned at the very bottom of the Colosseum". "Then I'll find a way to speak with him, now is that it?". "No, I know all of you may heard that my father has found a new champion", Kore said. "I don't even know who or what this new guy is. My father has something big planned and we need to get the heck out of here before he reveals this champion". "Very well then, mistress Kore thank you for your help", Contumax said. Afterwards the rebel leaders left their secret meetings and returned to their cells and Kore retreated to her villa. Liniuse gave Silas his very own cell after beating Lung Fae. It's a little better than the one massive cell that everyone else has to share and it doesn't smell a bad. He had a bed, well a pile of hay with a sheet and a blanket over it. Laying down on his pathetic excuse of a bed, he drifted off into a dream about Emiley and their future together. The Colosseum Part 2 Ch: 3 Category:Anamantiumninja Category:The Colosseum Part 2: Rebellion Category:Chapter Page